


The Kidnapping

by balrogtweety



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balrogtweety/pseuds/balrogtweety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 2 years, Jennifer Taylor has believed that her son, Justin, died in a horrible car accident at the age of 17, but a death bed confession by her ex-husband’s best friend, has raised some doubts.  Did her son die or not?  If it wasn’t her son they buried, then where is Justin?  Determined to learn the truth and if at all possible to find her son, Jennifer hires the best detective money can buy: Brian Kinney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebTanner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DebTanner).



Brian had just finished the biggest case of his life: he stopped Stockwell in becoming the next mayor of Pittsburgh. The Pittsburgh police department was having a hard time collecting evidence against Jim Stockwell. So Carl Horvath privately hired Brian Kinney. Brian found out through his sources that Stockwell owned a few clubs outside of Pittsburgh that catered to clients for their wild deeds. 

Being gay, he visited some of these places and investigated them. He found out that Rikert, Stockwell’s retired partner, ran the clubs. While investigating the clubs, Brian realized that Stockwell was making himself wealthy through the clubs by doping up the boys and using them as prostitutes in the backrooms.

Brian got the evidence together and handed it over to Carl when he met him at Deb’s. He made sure to cover every basis of the clubs so that the judge would have no choice but to charge Stockwell. The evidence was so overwhelming that Carl, along with two of his best officers, entered Stockwell’s office and had him arrested for child endangerment, prostitution, possession of drugs and the distribution of said substance, plus many other charges.

There was one club just outside Pittsburgh that Carl found out was Stockwell’s favorite hangout. As they investigated the grounds, CSI found disturbed soil. Carl knelt down and gently brushed the ground aside coming across the skull of what looked like a small child. Cadaver dogs were brought in and eighteen other graves were found. The remains were those of children between the ages of thirteen and seventeen. Some were not fully decomposed. Being that Stockwell owned the property, he was also charged with murder.

Brian was paid handsomely for his help because it was also a case the FBI couldn‘t solve. All the dead children found at the clubs were solved when Brian looked into the missing children of the area. Between Brian and the CSI’s, they were able to match the DNA with the children that went missing. Brian was glad that this case was closed. Or so they thought.

It was at this time that Brian created a Missing Children’s Find on the web and for commercials. Any child that went missing in Pennsylvania was put on these two sites. 

Brian was sitting at his desk looking over the news on the computer when his assistant, Cynthia buzzed him.

“Brian, I have a Jennifer Taylor here to see you.”

“Send her in,” Brian replied. He got up from his desk as his door opened to Cynthia and another woman.

“Miss Taylor, this is Brian Kinney.” Cynthia introduced them.

Brian held his hand out to Jennifer. She took it as she looked at the man.

“How may I help you?” Brian asked as he showed her to a chair.

“Well, I hope you can find my son, Justin Taylor,” Jennifer began.

“Do you have a picture of him?” Brian asked as he took the picture that Jennifer gave him and he took out a new writing pad.

Brian looked at the picture and thought he was a handsome young man. Justin was smiling and it seemed to bring out the sunshine in his office. He was a blond with alabaster skin and had the bluest eyes that made anyone want to just stare at them.

“Tell me from the beginning what happened,” Brian stated.

“Well two years ago my son, Justin, was on his way home from school. It was three days before prom and he was getting fitted for a tux. He never came back. I was told by the police that they couldn’t do anything for twenty-four hours. After that time, I went to the police and filed a missing person’s report. Two days after, I got a call from the police about a body they found. They told me to bring something with Justin’s DNA on. I took his toothbrush and hair brush to the police.” She took out a Kleenex to wipe her nose.

“Miss Taylor,” Brian began to say.

“Please call me Jennifer. Anyways I asked why I couldn’t see the body and they told me that the body they found was badly burned. They needed a sample of Justin’s DNA. The DNA proved it was Justin. So my husband and I buried our son.”

“I don’t understand,” Brian said. “You want me to find your son but you just buried him?”

“This was two years ago and by then I divorced Justin’s father. Three weeks ago my ex-husband’s best friend found out that he was dying of cancer, stage four. The doctors told him he didn’t have long to live. He asked for me two days ago before he died and told me a story I still don’t believe. He told me about Justin still being alive. The car accident was staged to look like it was an accident. Justin survived that accident and that he was living somewhere but he wouldn’t tell me. All he would tell me was that it had to do with that case you just solved for the police department and that he was sold into slavery. The one with Stockwell.”

“But all the children that were found on the property were solved through the missing children files at the station. They’re were no records of any child being sold into slavery or anything like that.”

“This man found out that Stockwell sold children on Craig’s List. Do you know what Craig’s List is?” Jennifer asked.

“I know about Craig’s List. That is one of the largest internet sites for selling things. I do know of someone that could research this. He’s more savvy when I need some computer work done. I’ll call him later. So who did you bury in that gravesite?”

“I don’t know.” Jennifer wiped at her eyes. “I want to know who it is and his parents should be told.”

“I want your permission to exhume the body. I hope we can get some DNA off the body to find out who he was. I’ll get Carl Horvath to help me with that. What I don’t believe is that the lab could screw up a DNA sample to match that of your son’s.” Brian pulled out a form for Jennifer to sign so they could exhume the body. After she filled it out and signed the paper, Brian put it in a new file for Justin along with the picture of him. “Anything else I need to know?”

“Two weeks after Justin disappeared, I got a call but there was no one on the other end of the line. This person didn’t say one word but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like I knew who it was but I thought he was dead and didn’t think anything else after that. I forgot all about the phone call until now. I think it was Justin.”

“Do you have the number he called from on your cell?” Brian asked as he was taking notes.

“No,” Jennifer answered.

“That’s ok,” Brian stated. “I’ll get a copy of your cell phone bills since he supposedly died. I think this will get us started on finding your son. Did you give Cynthia your cell number?”

“Yes, I filled out the forms for me to hire you. She told me of your fees and a retainer. Will you call me when you have anything?” Jennifer rose from her chair.

“I’ll call if I have anything,” Brian repeated back as he rose from his own chair. He motioned her to the door and opened it. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thanks, Mr. Kinney.” 

They shook hands and Jennifer left. Brian motioned for Cynthia to enter.

“We have a new case on a missing person. His name is Justin Taylor and he was one of the children that was involved with Stockwell.”

“You mean to tell me that that case is not over?” Cynthia asked as she took a seat and made notes.

“Yeah,” Brian stated. “It’s seems that Stockwell was involved in slavery and he was selling the children on Craig’s List. We found no records of slavery when the police confiscated the computers and files. It must have been done on someone else’s computer. We need to find out what children are still missing and see if we can’t pair up the faces with those sold on Craig’s List.”

“Okay, I’ll get Hunter on that right away,” Cynthia replied. “He should be able to find something.”

“I’m going over to see Carl about exhuming the body that’s buried in Justin’s grave. If Jennifer’s child is alive, we need to find out who’s body is in that grave. I want you to see about getting Jennifer’s phone records for the past two years. She got a call from someone two weeks after her son disappeared but there was no conversation. I also want Justin’s face up on the commercial and the website.”

“I’ll get right on that boss.” Cynthia left his office and began her work. She also pulled the files of the still missing children and went through them after she placed a call to her informant at the telephone company.

Brian got his jacket and made his way to Carl’s office with the permission form to exhume to body. As he entered Carl’s office, Carl was on the phone. After Brian broke the case on Stockwell, Carl became the next Chief of Police. Everyone congratulated him on the case of the century. Brian watched as Carl hung up the phone.

“Brian, what brings you here?” Carl asked as he pour coffee for himself and Brian.

“You won’t believe this but Stockwell’s case is not over.” Brian took the cup from Carl.

“Of course it is,” Carl replied as he took his seat. “We got him for all those children.”

“Well, Jennifer Taylor walked into my office minutes ago and told me an unbelievable story. It involves her son who was killed in an accident. His body was burned.”

“I remember that one. It was brutal. What about that case?”

“She told me that a friend of her husband‘s, who ia dying of cancer, told her that her son is still alive and that he was involved with Stockwell. Seems that Stockwell was into something more powerful than what we dug up on him. It appears that Stockwell was involved in slavery. He was selling the kids that he kidnapped on Craig’s List to customers who were looking for either sex slaves or slaves in general for housekeeping.”

“So how can I help you?” Carl asked.

“I have a signed report giving us permission to exhume the body that’s in the grave where Justin should be. Jennifer signed it before I came over here.”

“But wasn’t that body checked with the DNA we got from her?”

“Yes it was,” Brian replied. “But I have a suspicion that someone in the lab screwed up the samples or was paid to do it. From Jennifer’s reaction in my office, she knows her son is alive and well. We just need to prove to her that the body in that grave is not Justin’s. If it’s not, then we have a body that is a John Doe. I have Cynthia going over the missing children files again.”

“Alright, let me call the lab and tell them what to expect,” Carl said as he got his jacket. “Let’s go to the cemetery and see who it is inside that grave.” Carl made his call to the lab and explained what happened to the body two years ago.

Both men left the office and made their way to the cemetery. After talking to the caretaker, the coffin was raised from its resting place after the dirt was removed. Brian and Carl followed the coffin to the lab which was going to perform the DNA.

Carl and Brian went to see the supervisor in charge of the lab.

“Dan McMillan, I want to introduce you to Brian Kinney.” Carl introduced the two men as they shook hands. “He’s worked on cases with us before. He’s a private detective. I want him inside the lab to watch the DNA sample taken from the body in the morgue and escort the sample to the lab.”

“I can’t let you do that Chief,” Dan replied. “You know the protocol about procedure.”

“Don’t give me procedure,” Carl demanded angrily. “This lab screwed up the last time two years ago on this case. Jennifer Taylor gave this lab a DNA sample of her son and was told that the charred body in a burned out car was her son. She received word two days ago that her son is alive and well. Now do you understand?”

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Dan exclaimed. “We’ve never had this happen before. All right, I will give Kinney access to the lab but he is to touch nothing. I can’t have DNA contaminated if we have to go to court with the results.”

“I understand, Mr. McMillan,” Brian replied. “All I want to do is watch how the sample is taken and follow it until it is finished with the DNA results. Do you still have the DNA sample of Justin Taylor?”

“Yes, it should still be in CODIS,” Dan explained. “Just to be on the safe side, I will escort you through the procedure. It’s the least I can do for the screw-up.”

“That’s fine,” Brian replied. “Shall we go?”

Dan took Brian to the morgue where they dressed up in scrubs. They didn’t want to contaminate the sample with outdoor evidence that would stick to their clothes.

Brian watched as the coroner sawed the bone of the femur, inserted a cotton swab, collecting some of the bone marrow inside. The coroner then put the sample into a tube and plugged it with a stopper. Then he pulled one of the molars for a sample of DNA that was inside the tooth and put it into an envelope.

Dan took both samples to the DNA lab and proceeded to do the sample himself. He figured if this was going to be done right then he would do it. He told everyone to leave the lab so that there wouldn’t be any arguments or mistakes.

Brian watched how the samples were handled and when the results were finished, Dan handed him the results. Brian saw DNA samples before and realized that the sample that he held in his hands was true: the burned body was not that of Justin Taylor.

“Thanks, Dan,” Brian stated. “This will put Mrs. Taylor’s mind at ease. It’s not her son in the morgue.”

“Do you know who it could be?” Dan asked.

“I’ll research the missing children on the day this accident occurred. If someone his age picked up Justin then he could be in the missing children’s files. Can you tell if the body is male or female?”

Dan took the paper from Brian and looked at it. “Yes I can. It has the genetic markers of a male. What are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to go back to my office and look at the children that are missing. I’ll see if I can find the kid that went missing about the time Justin went missing. Then from there, I will hand over the files of the missing children and I hope, with your help, that I can ease the minds of the parents of that body. Will that work for you?”

“I would greatly appreciate the help,” Dan replied. “I still can’t believe that this lab made that mistake. Now that we have the DNA sample of the body, we should be able to match it with one of the other samples. There can’t be that many children that went missing around that time.” Dan made another copy of the DNA for the file.

“I hope not,” Brian replied. “Right now I have to put a mother’s mind at ease. She will be glad this was done. Thanks for all your help.” Brian shook his hand.

“Glad this matter is settled for now,” Dan replied as he shook Brian’s hand. “I’ll wait for those files that you will send. I’ll put this in a file marked ‘Unsolved’. Here’s my card so you can send me those files.”

“Thanks again,” Brian replied taking the card. “I’ll send them over.”

Brian got out of his scrubs and left for the office. He called Jennifer to ease her mind and said that he will find out whose body was in Justin’s grave.

“Mr. Kinney, I forgot to tell you that Justin’s best friend was a kid named Christopher Hobbs. He may have picked up Justin that day. He’s also gone missing.”

“Thanks for the info, Jennifer,” Brian replied. “I’ll look into it right now.”

“Thanks again, Mr. Kinney,” Jennifer sniffed. “You don’t know how much this takes off my shoulders. I hope you find Justin.”

“I will find him,” Brian stated. “We’ll talk later.”

As Brian entered his office, Cynthia handed over the police case file on the car accident that contained the burned body. Brian proceeded to look through the files on his desk. Cynthia separated the missing children into two groups: one stack contained the names of the children that went missing around the time Justin disappeared and the other stack consisted of names of all the other missing children.

Brian got up, got a cup of coffee and sat back down going through each of the files. When he came across the name of Christopher Hobbs, he noticed that a missing child report was filed three days after the accident. He found two other children that went missing within two days after the accident and no others.

Brian picked up the phone and told Dan that he was sending the files over on three children that went missing within the three day time period.

Dan told Brian that he would get right on the case and find out who was laying in his morgue.

“Cynthia, do you have the telephone records of Jennifer Taylor?” Brian asked as he got another cup of coffee.

“Yes, right here,” she replied and handed over the sheets. “There was a call when Jennifer said but it lasted only 20 seconds.”

Brian got on the phone and called the number.

“Dr. David Cameron residence,” the voice stated.

“Sorry, wrong number,” Brian apologized as he hung up. “It’s Dr. David Cameron residence. Do we know anything about this doctor?”

“Let me see,” Cynthia replied. She got on her computer and entered his name on Google. Up came several internet articles. She opened one that seemed authentic. “Says here that he’s a chiropractor for the Pittsburgh Steelers. He works as an athletic therapist. Let me find out all I can about this man.”

“Sure,” Brian replied. “I’m going down to where the accident took place two years ago. Maybe someone remembers what happened that day. A car fire has to have made an impact on someone’s mind. I’m expecting a call from Dan McMillan at the lab. Forward the call to me.”

“Okay boss.”

Brian left in his car with the case file on the accident and made his way to the corner of Ripley and Liberty. He looked around as he opened the file. Things were going through his mind as he pictured the accident as it happened. His eyes landed on a man who was sitting outside a store. 

It was like that man sat there day after day watching things go by his world. The man had many years on him.

“Hi, my name is Brian Kinney,” Brian said as he walked over to the man. “How are you?”

“Good,” the man replied. “I’m Harry Moore.”

“Mr. Moore, I’m investigating an accident that happened two years ago. We found out that the guy that died in the car accident wasn’t who the authorities say it was. What do you know about that day?”

“Well, I was sitting here like I do everyday. Everything was fine. I looked across the street and noticed two young men coming out of the store, Zac’s which is a men’s clothing store. Being that time of year, a few weeks before kids were out of school, I think they were getting fitted for a tux. They were laughing as they got in the car.”

“Anything else?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Mr. Moore replied. “They were driving away from the store when out of nowhere came this black SUV. It broadsided the car on the driver’s side. Then it backed up and drove away. Then I saw someone opening the passenger door and grabbed one of the kids. He dragged him out of the car and I noticed blood on the young man’s face. This guy picked up the young man and placed him in another car.”

“Why didn’t you tell the police all this?” Brian asked as he took notes.

“When all that was over, I got up out of my chair and went inside. I don’t know why I did that but when I turned around to go back outside that was when I heard the sound. It was a car exploding. I was never contacted by the police. After a while I realized that it was a set up.”

“What do you mean?” Brian asked.

“It was like it was staged. It was a gut feeling.”

“What did the guy look like that pulled the young man from the vehicle?” Brian asked.

“Well, he was about six feet, brown hair, wore a brown leather jacket and a hat on his head. Somehow he looked very familiar to me but I can’t remember where I have seen him before.”

Brian thought he could jog the old man’s memory by asking a specific question. “Have you been to a Steelers game recently?”

“That’s it!” Mr. Moore exclaimed. “He’s the sports doctor with the team. That’s who it was. His name is David Cameron.”

“I wonder if you would come with me to the station and repeat what you just said to me?”

“I guess,” Mr. Moore replied.

Brian got Mr. Moore into his car and took him to the police station. On the way he phoned Carl to let him know that there was an eyewitness to the accident. Carl told Brian that he would sit on the interview.

After the interview, Brian and Carl headed to Carl’s office.

“We need to get a search warrant for David’s house,” Brian stated.

“We will but right now I want to know what we’re up against,” Carl stated. “I want to know how David Cameron is involved with Stockwell. Him being a doctor, he may have gotten involved with Stockwell when the boys started going missing. We need to look into Stockwell’s financials again.”

“I saw the address on where David Cameron lives and I can’t see him living there without any help. I don’t think he makes enough money to live there. We should look into Cameron’s financials also. Doctors who work seasonal have to work other places to have an income.” Brian then looked at Carl. “I will look into Stockwell as I have files on him at the office. Would you get someone to look into Cameron?”

“That might be good,” Carl replied. “This way the police stays away from things about Stockwell.”

“I’ll go back to the office and see what Cynthia has come up with regarding David Cameron. I got her looking into him before I went to the scene of the accident.”

“I’ll get one of my best detectives looking into David Cameron,” Carl stated. “Could I get a copy of the file that Cynthia put together for Cameron?”

“Sure,” Brian replied. “I’ll send it over when I get to the office. Let me know if you have anything on David and I’ll do the same with Stockwell.”

“Okay,” Carl replied as he walked Brian to the door.

When Brian got back to his office, he received a phone call from Dan McMillan about the body that was in the morgue. It turned out to be Christopher Hobbs.

****************

Two weeks later, Brian was no further in finding Justin Taylor than the next kid that was missing. Brian was getting frustrated and needed some time alone. He phoned Cynthia and told her he was going for coffee. Cynthia knew what that meant. It meant that he was going to the diner to talk to Deb.

As he entered the diner, he noticed that it was almost full. As he walked it towards the back, there was a girl sitting in a booth by herself. It was like he knew her.

“May I sit?” Brian asked.

“Who are you?” the girl asked.

“I’m Brian Kinney.”

Her eyes got real wide. “You’re looking for my Justy?”

“Who are you?” Brian asked.

“I’m Daphne Chanders. I’m Justin Taylor’s best friend. Mrs. Taylor told me what’s going on. She told me that you were investigating the accident.”

“I am,” Brian replied.

“Anything new?” Daphne asked.

“We found some things that we need to check on but nothing right now.”

“Coffee Brian?” the waitress asked.

“Thanks Deb,” Brian replied. “Deb do you know a Justin Taylor?”

“He came in here one day with another young man,” Deb replied as she sat beside him. “I think that was a few years ago. The other guy’s name was Chris.”

“I know who he is,” Daphne replied. “It’s Chris Hobbs. We were all best friends in school. Chris was a jock and Justin loved to draw him on the field. Justin was an artist.”

“Well,” Brian began not knowing if he should tell Daphne the truth. “Mrs. Taylor gave me permission to exhume the body in Justin’s grave and we found out that it was not Justin.”

“You mean Justin’s alive?” Daphne asked.

“Right now we don’t know. We found out that the body that was burned in the car was Christopher Hobbs.” Brian watched the reaction of Daphne and Deb. “That’s who was in Justin’s grave.”

“So where’s Justin?” Daphne asked.

“Right now we don’t know,” Brian repeated. “I’m looking into it for Mrs. Taylor to find her son.”

“Please bring him back,” Daphne demanded as happy tears fell down her cheeks. “I miss my best friend.”

“I’m going to do all I can,” Brian stated as he covered Daphne’s hand.

“If you need anything, call me,” Daphne stated as she handed him her card.

Brian looked at the card and noticed the address. “Is your father a neurosurgeon?”

“Yes, the best in the country,” she replied. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Brian had a questionable look on his face. “What did Mr. Taylor do for a living?”

“That asshole was a homophobic prick! He tried to kick Justin out of their house until Mrs. Taylor stood up to Mr. Taylor and her and Justin walked out. Mrs. Taylor and Justin came over to my house until they could get a place of their own. Mom and Dad are great friends with Mrs. Taylor. They took up residence in the guest house we have on the property. Dad got Mrs. Taylor a job at his clinic and after a year they got an apartment. Mr. Taylor was working for some sports doctor until his death last year. I don’t remember who it was.”

“Do you know what Mr. Taylor died of?” Brian asked.

“No,” Daphne replied.

“That’s okay,” Brian stated. He now knew what this was about. Placing a twenty in Deb’s hand he thank both ladies for the information and made his way to his office to place a call to Carl. 

“Carl, we need to look into Craig Taylor,” Brian said.

“Why? What’s he got to do with this?”

Brian told him exactly what Daphne Chanders told him.

“Well, now this is something.”

“We need to find out how he died,” Brian stated. “If he had something to do with the disappearance of his son then we need to find out why?”

“All right,” Carl replied. “Anything on Stockwell?”

“Not yet, I’m still going through the files. I’ll let you know.”

“Right,” Carl replied.

Brian went to Cynthia’s desk and pulled up a chair.

“Cynthia, we need to go through Stockwell’s files again. Carl and I think that Stockwell was into selling young boys as slaves but something tells me that this is not the case.”

“Why’s that?” Cynthia asked. 

“I talked to a guy where the accident happened and he said that he saw someone pull a man from the car. He thinks that the accident was staged but now that I think about it I sense he’s right. How about we check out both angles? If there were any children sold on Craig’s List then we have to get those children back with their parents. I want to check to make sure that Stockwell had nothing to do with Justin’s kidnapping. That accident was staged.”

“Okay, I’ll get together with Hunter,” Cynthia stated.

“And I’ll go through the financials and see what Stockwell did. I will also look into Craig Taylor’s financials and see if there is a connection with Stockwell.”

Brian walked into his office and got Stockwell’s files out. There before him was a huge withdrawal. He then got on the computer to search Craig’s bank statements. He had every program on his computer that the police department had on their computers. There before him was a $100,000 deposit made to Craig’s account around the same time.

Another idea came to him. He got onto his laptop and brought up David’s accounts. Brian saw that one week before Justin was taken there was a withdrawal on David’s account the same day a deposit was made to Craig’s account.

“Now why would Stockwell pay David who then paid Craig for Justin?” Brian mumbled to himself.

“Because Stockwell wanted to sell Justin on Craig’s List,” came the reply.

Brian looked up and there was Cynthia with coffee. “Explain.”

“Well,” Cynthia began as she took a seat. “Craig found out that Justin was gay and when his wife and son moved out, he was going to get back at his wife. Craig was furious. He was working with David at the time and he talked to David about it. David was already working with Stockwell in kidnapping young men. Hunter found some of the missing males on Craig’s List that were sold online across the States.”

“What does this have to do with the accident?” Brian asked

“Stockwell hired someone to hit the vehicle. He was told by Craig that Justin would be at that corner getting fitted for a tux. After the car was hit, David then got Justin out of the car not knowing he was hurt. Craig sold his own son.”

“That means that if Justin was hurt then could he have lost his memory?” Brian asked.

“Yes, and if that’s the case then Justin would be told that he was someone else. They would make him believe that he is not Justin Taylor. David and Craig would mold him into what they wanted and that is a young man who’s not gay. I’ve read about young men being converted back to being normal but that never happens.”

“Once you’re gay there is no other way,” Brian stated. “Those programs never work. All it does is confuse you further and who knows what happens to them.”

Cynthia watched as Brian’s eyes got wide. She then turned in her chair and saw Justin before them.

“I understand someone is looking for me,” Justin stated.

“Yes,” Brian replied as he rose from his chair. There before him was the most beautiful young man he ever saw. The young man sported honey blond hair with porcelain white skin and the bluest eyes he ever saw. There was not a blemish on his skin. He led Justin to a chair and sat him down.

“I’ve got to make a call,” Cynthia said as she rose.

“Yes. Call my friend Carl,” Brian whispered as he passed her.

Brian sat in the chair next to Justin and looked at him. He could tell he was scared by the look in his eyes.

“I’m here to help,” Brian said. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I remember waking up in a room that was immaculate. It was elaborately furnished. My head hurt. I felt a bump on my forehead. I saw a man enter and he told me that I was his brother that went missing two years ago. My name is Collin Cameron.”

“Collin, how did you know you were missing?” Brian asked.

“I was watching a program on missing children and I saw my own face.”

“When was this?” Brian questioned him.

“Two days ago,” Justin replied. “At night when I’m sleeping, I see people that I don’t recognize. One is a girl with long curly hair. Her skin is mocha brown. Another is a blond, older woman. And there’s a young man with brown hair. These two young ones wear the same uniform as me. Who are they?”

“The young girl and man are your school friends. The girl is Daphne Chanders and the man is Christopher Hobbs. The woman is your mother.” Brian watched him for a reaction.

“My mother?” Justin asked. “She’s been looking for me?”

“Yes,” Brian replied. “You’ve been gone for two years.”

There was a knock on his door and in walked Carl.

“Do you remember anyone else where you were at?” Brian asked.

“Yes there was another man for a while but now he’s gone,” Justin replied.

“What do you mean gone?” Carl asked.

“Who are you?” Justin questioned the other man.

“My name is Carl Horvath. I’m the Chief of Police.”

“Are you going to arrest me?” Justin asked.

“No,” Carl replied. “We’re trying to find out what happened to you. Now what do you mean by gone?”

“His name was Craig Taylor. He lived at the house where I was and then six months ago he was just gone. I never saw him again.”

Brian got a picture of Craig to show Justin.

“Is this him?”

“Yeah,” Justin responded.

“He’s your father,” Brian said. “He kidnapped you then sold you to another man. You were going to end up on Craig’s List and be sold to the highest bidder.”

“Why me?” Justin was furious. “Why would he sell me?”

“Because you are gay,” Brian responded. “I think that your father was trying to convert you to be straight.”

“I know I’m gay,” Justin replied. “I can’t believe this. Why didn’t he see me for who I am?”

“Parents never want to believe that their children are gay,” Brian stated. “My mother told me that I was going to Hell when I told her I was gay.”

Justin just stared at Brian. He never thought he would met another gay man. “So now what? Who am I?”

“Your name is Justin Taylor,” Brian answered. “What do you want to happen?”

“I don’t want to go home because I’m scared.” Justin began to shake.

“Then we won’t let you go home but we need to tell your mother you’re alive.” Carl was now worried about Justin’s state of mind. “I’ll talk to her. Brian, take him to your place for now until we get this all straightened out.”

“Are you sure about this?” Brian asked Carl.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Right now he doesn’t know who his mother is and we need to keep him safe until all this blows over.” Carl looked at him concerned. “If David Cameron finds out he’s missing it could mean trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Brian inquired. “Stockwell is in jail so how can he sell Justin online?”

“Unless David does that now,” Carl responded. “He would lose a lot of money now that he’s missing. Boys are still going missing.”

“Okay, for now,” Brian said as he turned to Justin. “I guess you’re coming with me.”

“Why?” Justin asked as he stood.

“Until we figure out that you’re safe for now, we need to keep you safe. If David finds you gone then he might want to get you back. He’s losing a lot of money.” Brian was getting concerned for Justin. Brian walked over to his desk and pulled out a hat and glasses. The hat consisted of a sewn in wig to change the person’s appearance; the glasses were just plain glass. He handed them to Justin.

Justin put them on and adjusted the hair to look normal. “Well, how do I look?”

“Like a kid who needs a haircut,” Brian chuckled. “Come one. Let’s go.” Brian knew he didn’t need anything because he had copies of Stockwell’s files at home.

As they walked out to Cynthia’s desk Brian told her to call his cell if anything showed up. As they got into Brian’s car, Justin sighed a relief. Brian looked over and saw Justin close his eyes. 

“What’s the matter?” Brian asked as he started the car and headed to his loft.

“I’ve been a prisoner for two years and this is the first time that…” Justin couldn’t finish his statement. Tears rolled down his face.

“Justin…” Brian reached over and took Justin’s hand. A little electric shock connected them in a way neither expected.

The two men looked at each other but neither one wanted to lose that connection.

“Help me,” Justin whispered.

“I’m going to do all I can to find out what happened to you,” Brian promised. “I will put a stop to all of this. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Thanks.”

After they entered the loft, Justin sat on the sofa. Right now he didn’t know what to do.

“Have you had anything to eat?” Brian asked as he booted up his computer.

“No,” came the reply from the sofa.

“How about some Thai?”

“Yeah sounds good,” Justin replied.

Brian phoned in an order and got water from the fridge. He took a seat beside Justin and handed one bottle over.

“What’s going to happen to me now?” Justin enquired.

“Well, you can live here for now,” Brian said. “I’ll set you up in the guest bedroom. I’ll be home for a couple of days to make sure that you’re not followed and that you‘re safe. During that time, I would like for you to tell me what happened. But for the rest of the day, I want you to rest.”

“Okay.”

The food arrived and they sat at the coffee table with Brian sitting on the floor. He watched Justin pick at his food. It was like Justin was lost in his own little world not knowing what was happening around him. Brian couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose your childhood. He wished he could forget his own with the beatings of an alcoholic father and a warden for a mother who didn’t want you to exist. Brian watched as Justin’s eyes began to close.

“How about that sleep?” Brian asked. “It looks like you could use some.”

“Yeah, I am tired,” Justin replied. As he got up from the sofa, Brian got up from the floor and caught Justin just as he was falling over. The connection Justin felt before was there again.

Brian didn’t know what this connection was when their skin made contact but it was something he never felt before. He helped Justin to the spare bedroom and got out a t-shirt for him.

“Do you need anything else?” Brian asked before he left the young man alone.

“No, thanks for letting me stay here,” Justin replied.

“No problem.” 

Brian left Justin alone and went to his computer to do some more checking on Stockwell. He pulled out the files and went through them again to see if he missed anything. He didn’t know how long he sat at his desk when he heard a blood curling scream come from somewhere. 

“Justin!” Brian yelled as he made his way to Justin’s room. 

Justin was sitting on the edge of the bed, shaking, when Brian arrived in the room. Brian sat beside the young man.

When Justin rose his head, tears were streaming down his face. When he saw Brian before him, his arms went around Brian’s neck for comfort.

“Brian,” Justin sobbed against his shirt.

Brian closed his arms around Justin wanting to protect him. He knew that Justin would need help but right now Justin needed him.

“Are you okay?” Brian repeated.

Justin nodded his head not sure if his words would come out. He knew that he wanted to tell Brian what his dream was about. But would Brian understand what happened to him?

“Do you want to talk about it?” Brian asked as he ran his hand up and down Justin’s back.

“Not right now,” Justin whispered. “Can you stay with me for a while until I fall asleep?”

“Sure,” Brian said. “Let me go close up and I’ll be right back.”

Justin laid down on the bed again waiting for Brian. He knew that he wouldn’t go back to sleep if he tried. Right now he felt scared that someone was going to come after him even if Brian told him he was safe at his place. Justin was laying on his side when he felt the other side of the bed dip.

Brian got onto the bed and curled up behind Justin, holding him. He wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist making him feel safe.

“Talk to me Brian,” Justin said.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me how you became a private dick.”

“Well, my dick is not private,” Brian chuckled, “but here goes. I graduated with honors at Pittsburgh High and got a full soccer and academic scholarships to Carnegie Mellon University. While there I got a major in advertising with a minor in criminology. Don’t know why I took criminal courses but I did. After I got hired at Ryder Agencies, I became their top salesman in two years. In the next two years I received two Cleo Awards for a couple of campaigns I did. Marty Ryder was so impressed that within six months he promised me a partnership in the firm.”

“Wow! That’s a great achievement,” Justin stated. He placed his hands on Brian’s.

“Not bad for someone so young,” Brian replied. “Anyways before that six months was up, Ryder sold the firm to Gardner Vance. I was furious! When I talk to Ryder about my partnership, he told me that when he sold the firm, he put a clause in the contract that I would be made a partner upon closing of the sale. I was relieved. I found out that Gardner wanted the Brown Athletics account so I went after it. But with all the experience I had, it wasn’t enough. I never got the account. I came back to the loft feeling rejected. How could I have lost an account with the experience that I had? At any rate, I decided that if I failed at that then I could do something that people would benefit from instead of selling them something they don’t need. I passed my diploma on the wall and noticed that along the line, I still had my criminology to fall back on.”

“Was it hard to switch jobs?” Justin asked.

“Not really. I made enough money that I would never to go broke if I didn’t find work. So I got some office space not far from the police station. I wanted to make sure that I had something to go to when I quit my job at Vangard. As I entered Vangard, I talked my assistant, Cynthia, to come with me. She said that no one would be able to tolerate me and said yes. She packed up my office as I went to Vance. When I told him that I didn’t get the account, he didn’t say anything. That’s when I dropped the bomb and told him I was leaving. He didn’t like that.”

“I bet that chapped his ass,” Justin chuckled.

“Yeah it did. I told him that within two months I wanted my share of the business paid to me. He said he couldn’t do it in that short of time. I then informed him of the contract that stated if things go wrong with me and the agency, then he would buy out my share of the business. After I walked out, Cynthia and I set up shop on becoming private detectives. I got my license being that I took those criminal courses. I received my license at the same time I got a letter in the mail from Vance with my share of the company. It set me for life knowing what the company was worth.”

“Is the agency still open?”

“No,” Brian replied. “He went bankrupt when the clients found out that I no longer worked there. It was then I realized that I was the one that kept the company going which meant that I could do anything I set my mind to. That’s been two years since I opened shop on how to be a detective. I became friends with Detective Horvath that you met at the office. When I found out that kids were going missing, I set up a website and a television campaign to find the kids. That must have been the commercial you saw with your face on it.”

As Brian was talking, Justin grabbed Brian’s arm and pulled it against his chest. Somehow being in this man’s arms made him feel safe.

When Brian felt his hand on Justin’s heart, his own heart did a flip flop. He knew he shouldn’t get involved with a client’s son but right now Justin needed security and that is what he was going to give him. Brian somehow knew that Justin was sleeping so he got comfortable and stayed with the young man.

Brian rose about three hours later finding himself alone in bed. When he realized that Justin wasn’t there, he panicked. When he entered the living room, he spotted Justin at the window smoking a cigarette. Brian didn’t think that Justin wasn’t old enough to smoke but then he did look like a teenager. His looks never changed from two years ago.

“Can’t sleep?” Brian asked.

“No,” Justin replied putting out the cigarette. 

“You ready to talk?” Brian asked as he took a seat on the sofa.

“I don’t know,” Justin replied as he sat facing Brian on the sofa.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened to you but what did go on in that place.”

“Well,” Justin began. “When I woke up, David told me that I was in an accident and that he was taking care of me. I got a bump on the head.”

“Did you remember who you were?” Brian asked and went to get them water.

“No, but David kept calling me Collin. When I asked him who he was, he told me he was my brother. Something in the back of my mind told me not to trust him. I was never to leave my room for two months. David told me it wasn’t wise to go wondering around. But when someone tells you that you never listen. Being the curious person that I am, I would wonder the house. The things I saw almost made me sick.”

“What did you see?” Brian asked as he took his seat and handed a bottle of water to Justin.

“In one room in the basement, I came across what looked like a dungeon. There was a cross with straps connected to it as well as chains. On a table were many things from paddles, whips, and a whip that had small blades on the ends. There were also dildos of every shape. It looked like a torture room.”

“What you saw was a BDSM room. It’s for men to train the other person to become his slave.”

“What do you mean, ‘slave’?”

“In the BDSM world, there is a slave and master. The master trains you to be his slave for life. It’s a form of submission so that the master has power over another person. It would enhance his sexual drive as well as the slave’s. We found out that Stockwell was into selling young boys for slaves. It sounds like you were going to be trained as a slave for men to purchase.”

“You mean to tell me that I was going to be sold to someone to enjoy for sex!” Justin shouted as he jump off the sofa. “I can’t believe this. That is so sick. If you hadn’t posted my picture on Missing Child’s Find then I would be someone’s slave right now. You saved my life.”

“I may have saved your life but there are still other boys out there that weren’t so lucky,” Brian stated. “We found out that some of the boys that are still missing were sold on Craig’s List. We’re working with the police right now on getting those boys home.”

“Brian, I saw other boys at that house and they disappeared later. When I asked David about it, he told me that they were sent home but something told me that was a lie. I later found a closet with clothes that were of different sizes.”

“Was there anything you saw outside?”

“The first time I was let outside, I noticed that he had a high fence with barbed wire on the top. I wondered about that but then it made sense. David wasn’t keeping something outside but keeping something inside. I noticed one day that there was a crypt of sorts down in the southwest corner of the property. The ground around it was lose. The lose ground took up a great big area.”

“I wonder if that is where we will find other boys buried. We found at one of Stockwell’s bars many bodies buried. All those bodies were identified but we still have other kids missing.”

Justin was shocked at what he was hearing. Tears made their way down his cheeks at the loss parents must be feeling. He turned away from Brian. Arms came around from behind to consol him. Justin then turned around into Brian’s arms and let his tears flow.

“Let it out,” Brian whispered as he stroked Justin’s back. “With what you told me we can help those other boys. How about we go back to bed?”

Justin nodded and went to his bed. Laying down on his right side, he felt the bed dip behind him. Arms came around him again and he pulled the arms up to his chest. He rose a hand and kissed it before bringing it to his heart.

Brian felt the kiss on his fingers and smiled. He nudged his face into the crook of Justin’s neck and kissed him behind the ear. “Sleep.”

Justin settled in Brian’s arms and fell asleep.

Brian never felt more comfortable in someone’s arms before but now it was like it was meant to be.

A few hours later, Brian woke up in the same position. Justin was sleeping so he slowly pulled himself out of Justin’s arms and got out of bed. He headed for the shower before starting his day. After he got out, he went to the kitchen in his towel and started making coffee. He watched as Justin came out of his room and sat at the island.

“Morning,” Brian said.

“Morning.” Justin replied.

“How do you feel?”

“Okay, I guess,” Justin replied as he wiped his eyes.

“What do you want to do today?” Brian asked as he poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Justin.

“Do you have pencil and paper that I could use to draw?”

“I’ve got plenty of paper. I understand you used to draw at school all the time.” Brian wanted to see if he could jog Justin’s memories of his past.

“Yeah, I used to do that at school. I had this friend on the football team I would draw when he was at practice after school. Is he still around? His name is Chris Hobbs.”

Brian looked up at Justin. He wondered if it was to soon to tell him about Chris’ death but then he knew it was never to soon. “He was in the car with you when you had that accident. Justin what I’m going to tell you will be hard because it concerns Chris.”

Justin just knew it was going to be bad news so he just nodded.

“I investigated the accident. There I found a witness that watched you and another boy come out of a shop. He said you were in there to get fitted for a tux because it was that time of year for prom. He then watched as you both got into the car and another car came out of nowhere and rammed into your car. Then someone else came along and pulled you out of the car before the car exploded.”

“No!” Justin screamed. He felt arms come around him.

“I’m sorry,” Brian consoled Justin.

Justin turned in Brian’s arms and cried with the thought of losing one of his best friends.

“Your mother thought you were dead,” Brian whispered. “She had a friend that was dying and told her the truth about you. He was a friend of your father’s.”

“I’m going to lie back down,” Justin whispered.

“Okay, you need the rest,” Brian replied. He watched as Justin went back to his room. He felt for the boy. “I’m going to do everything in my power to help that man,” Brian whispered to himself. He then went and got another cup of coffee and went to work on the files.

Something in those files was bugging Brian and he was going to find out what is was to bring down David Cameron. When he looked further into the financials of David Cameron, he found that large amounts of money were being withdrawn on his account but couldn’t find where the money was going. Then he got a weird feeling. He looked into Stockwell’s accounts and noticed that money was being deposited into his account after he went to jail. As he looked further into Stockwell’s accounts, he noticed that large withdrawals were being made but he didn’t know where the money was going and who was doing it.

Brian sat back in his chair and thought back to the interview with Justin at his office after he turned up. Then it clicked. He remembered that Justin said that his father went missing six months ago. So he got into Craig’s financials. He noticed that two months after Craig went missing there was no activity on his bank accounts but then something hit him in the face. Right before his eyes he noticed activity on one account only. Large deposits were being made. He then knew that Craig was still alive and still working for David. He then got on the phone.

“Chief Horvath, please,” Brian asked.

“Hello Brian,” Carl said. “What can I do for you? Did you find anything?”

“Yes I did. I found out that Craig Taylor is still alive. There was activity on one account two months after Justin said that he wasn’t around the house. I have the feeling he’s still working for David but not here.”

“Well, that is interesting. Did you find anything else?” Carl asked.

“Yeah, I found out that there is still activity on Stockwell’s accounts after he was sent to jail. So someone is still working the angle of selling those kids.”

“I wonder who has access to Stockwell’s accounts,” Carl stated. “He would have to trust someone who knew about the business. Could his lawyer do something like this?”

“I don’t know but I wouldn’t put it passed him,” Brian replied. “Do you want me to look into it?”

“It would be a good idea. This way the police are not involved looking into him. His name is Raymond McFarlane. I don’t want the station looking into him. It would tip him off if he has informants here. There are still officers that think Stockwell got a raw deal into the whole mess you found out about him.”

“Okay, thanks for the info and I’ll get back to you.”

“Thanks Brian.”

After Brian hung up he knew he wasn’t in the room alone. He looked up and Justin was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

“My father is still alive?” Justin questioned.

“It looks like it,” Brian replied. “Did you hear the whole conversation?”

“Yeah,” Justin replied as he took a seat on the sofa. “I wonder…”

“What?” Brian asked as he took a seat beside Justin.

“I wonder if my father leaving was because of David.”

“He could have told Craig that it would be easier if he wasn’t around to train you. With him gone, he wouldn‘t have to see the training you would be going through.”

“But I didn’t know who he was,” Justin said.

“But I think David wanted Craig away from you because of Craig’s feelings toward you. How are you feeling?”

“I’m a little better.”

“Good, I need to get back to the files if you don’t mind.”

“All right, I could do some drawing until you’re finished.”

“Here,” Brian handed him a few pencils and paper.

Justin took up a seat on the sofa and began to draw. Some of the pictures were of the place he resided in for the past two years. After fifteen minutes of drawing, his hand started to cramp. He didn’t want Brian to know as he let out a whimper at the pain.

Brian was going over the information on Raymond McFarlane when he heard a whimper. He raised his head and watched as Justin tried to get rid of the cramp in his hand. Brian got up from his chair and sat beside Justin.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Justin replied and Brian started to massage his hand. 

Brian took over and gently applied pressure to release the muscles. He raised his eyes and took in the stare of the blue eyes before his. Brian could feel his cock start to harden as the connection between them made contact.

When Justin looked into Brian’s hazel eyes, he knew that he wanted this man. As his hand was massaged, he felt the tingles go up his arm to his cock.

“Justin, we can’t,” Brian stated as he gazed into the blue eyes.

“I know,’ Justin whispered. “But I will wait.”

Brian continued to massage the hand until he saw the fingers release themselves from the clutch. “I think I know how this happened to your hand. When you had the accident, the wound you received has stopped your fine motor skills to your hand. You might have it the rest of your life.”

“I’m just lucky to be alive.” Justin felt the tenderness in Brian’s touch.

&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, down the street from Brian’s loft, sat a black SUV. The man inside was waiting for his chance to nab Justin if and when he came out of the loft alone. After David saw the Missing Child’s Find program with Justin’s face on it, he got one of his men who did investigative work for him to find Justin. David knew it was the advertisement that Brian put together to find the children that went missing.

&&&&&&&&

“Justin, we looked into David’s place and wondered how did you get out of there?” Brian was still massaging Justin’s hand.

“Well, after I found the report of me missing, I knew I had to get out of there. I watched for a couple of days of things that were constant and found out that there was a laundry service that picked up the laundry once a day in the mornings. The day I came to you, I snuck out of my room and made my way down to the kitchen where the laundry was stacked in bins. I got under some of the sheets in one of them.”

“You definitely have a lot of guts to do that.” Brian went to get them some water. After he returned, Justin went on with his story. “How did you know to come to my office?”

“I don’t know,” Justin replied. “When I felt the truck stop, I got out after they opened the doors. I ran down the street not knowing where I was going. It was then that I remember something about the advertisement. I remember seeing something about it from somewhere.” Justin tried thinking about what Brian just said. It was then his eyes got big. “It was you! That story you told me the other night. I remember reading about what happened to you and you opening your own private detective agency. I was still living at home. As I turned around to see where I was, I noticed a building behind me. There were businesses listed and I saw your name on the list. I knew that somehow you would be the one that made that advertisement. I never saw that ad before when you were working for Vanguard.”

“You’re one smart young man,” Brian replied. “No one would have figured that out but you did. Justin, do you know if there is anyone else on the property? Like other kids?”

“I don’t know,” Justin stated. “When I was there, the others tried keeping me from seeing anyone other than David. When I was in my room, healing from the accident, David was the only one who would take care of my needs.”

“That means he didn’t want anyone to know that you were there or he was keeping you from seeing anyone. We also got word a couple of weeks ago that another kid has gone missing. His name is Jason Kempt. Have you heard that name before?”

“Jason Kempt?” Justin repeated. He tried to think. “Yes, I think I remember hearing his name. I was sneaking around the house when I came upon David’s study. As I passed the door, I heard that name mentioned. David was talking to someone about him being taken to a bar outside the city. David said he would make a great slave for someone.”

“Good. That means he still alive,” Brian replied.

“How do you know?”

“We never found his body outside the bars that Stockwell owned. I think he was sold on Craig’s List. I’ll get Hunter to look into it for us. How about I order some food in for us?”

“Sounds good,” Justin replied as he leaned back into the sofa. His head was beginning to hurt. “Do you have some aspirin? No Tylenol, I’m allergic.”

“No one’s allergic to Tylenol,” Brian stated. “Tylenol is what they give you when you’re allergic to everything else.” He went to the bathroom and got the pills. He handed them over and phoned for food.

After they ate, Justin’s eyes closed. He knew that getting a headache made him tired.

“How about you go to bed?” Brian asked. “I have a little work to do then I’ll join you.”

“Okay,” Justin whispered and went to bed.

Brian turned out the lights and went to the window to think. He took a glass of Beam with him and stood smoking a cigarette. As he looked out the window, he noticed a black SUV parked down the street. He went to his desk and got his binoculars. As he rose them in front of his eyes, Brian saw the license plate. Looking around the vehicle, he noticed that the windows were tinted. He went back to his desk and wrote the number down. Getting on his computer, Brian entered his code to give him access to the police department so he could log on to their computers to see who owned the SUV. There in front of him was the name: David Cameron. He then picked up the phone and called Carl.

“Carl, I think we have a problem,” Brian stated.

“What do you mean?”

“I have a black SUV parked down the street from me and it is listed as being owned by David Cameron. Can you help? I don’t want anyone to know that Justin is here.”

“I’ll be there with three officers.” Carl was coming up with a plan to get them out of there.

After hanging up the phone, he went to Justin.

“Justin,” Brian whispered as he nudged Justin’s shoulder. “You need to get up.”

Justin almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his name. “What’s going on?”

“We have company outside. Carl’s on his way here.”

Justin got dressed.

After Brian buzzed Carl into the building, he opened the door. Behind Carl were three officers. Two of them were about the same size as him and Justin. Even their hair color was the same.

“Carl, good to see you. Do you have a plan?”

“Yes. I thought you would like to be a cop for a few hours. What do you think?”

“I like that idea,” Brian stated. 

The four men went into the bedroom and exchanged clothes. It felt funny for Justin to be in a cops uniform. When they came back into the living room, Carl was amazed at the transformation. 

“Now what I propose is to have the fake Brian and Justin handcuffed and brought to the station. When we get there, we will go to my office and you all will change back. This will make the guy outside look like you two were arrested. By the way, we put a bulletin out on you, Brian, that you were wanted in connection to the kidnapping of Collin Cameron.”

“I like how your mind works, Chief,” Brian said. He went to his desk to open the secret compartment. He got some money and a couple of burner phones for emergencies. No one could trace these calls. Only Cynthia had the numbers.

Carl cuffed the fake Brian. Brian and Justin then got behind the two men, pulled their hats down to cover their faces, and proceeded to walk the other two men outside after the loft was locked up. After they all got into the two cars, they made their way to the station with the sirens going. 

Carl brought up the rear of the cavalcade and watched out the rear view mirror to see if they were followed. When he noticed the black SUV following them, Carl knew that he would have to make this real. So he came up with a plan to make it look like the fake Brian and Justin would be a little roughed up.

Then the cars reached the back door leading into the police station, Carl watched as the black SUV parked down the street. They all got out of their cars and Carl started to push the fake men into the building.

“Don’t get rough with me,” Carl stated as he pushed the dark man in cuffs forward. He then looked to Brian and nodded in the direction of the other vehicle. 

When Brian saw the dark SUV, he nodded. He then pushed the other blond fake inside. As they proceeded down the hallway to the back stairs, many officers looked to what was happening. It was unusual for the Chief to be with three other officers. They made their way up to the Chief’s office. After they entered and closed the door, Brian took the cuffs off the officers.

&&&&&&&&

The man across the street had his police ban radio on, listening to what was being said. When he heard that there was an all points bulletin out for the arrest of Brian Kinney for kidnapping, he laughed. He watched as four officers entered the loft and then after a bit of time, he observed as Brian and Justin were put separately into the back seats of the squad cars. He followed the cop cars to the police station. The black SUV parked down the street and the man inside watched as Brian Kinney was brought into the station. He waited inside the vehicle.

&&&&&&&&

“Now that was fun,” Brian stated. “Now what?”

“Well we have to process Brian and Justin into the system,” Carl replied. He looked to the two cops. “I want you to process them and get their statements. We need to make this look as if it was real. When you get that done, I want you two to go to the alley and keep an eye on the black SUV. If he moves, call me on channel three on your walkie-talkie. Andy, you know what to do.” It turned out that Andy was Carl’s personal assistant.

Andy nodded and left the three in the office.

After the processing was done, the two cops left the office.

“Now that should satisfy the man outside if he’s paying attention to the news,” Carl stated. “We need to find a safe place for you to hide out until this mess is over. Let me make a phone call.”

Brian got Justin a bottle of water and then himself and Carl a cup of coffee. After he heard Carl get off the phone, Brian turned to him.

“It’s all settled,” Carl said. “I have a place for the two of you to stay. Brian you will be staying with Deb and I.”

“We can’t do that, Carl,” Brian declared. “I can’t do that to her after what happened to Mikey.”

“Deb forgave you a long time ago about that. It wasn’t your fault what happened to him. He was in the right place at the wrong time. If you hadn’t been there he would be dead now.”

“Brian?” Justin asked.

Brian turned his back on Justin not wanting to remember what happened to his best friend.

“Brian was at Babylon one night with his friends,” Carl started to say. “He was still at Ryder Agency when this happened.

“We were on our way home,” Brian whispered. “Mikey was getting out of my Jeep at his apartment when out of nowhere this guy came up to Mikey and hit him over the back of the head with a baseball bat. Anyways, Mikey ended up in the hospital with brain damage and now he doesn’t know who he is anymore. Deb blamed me.”

“We found out later that it was two kids in his neighborhood that didn’t want a queer living there. Deb later said that if Brian hadn’t been there then Mikey would have died. She said that Brian saved his life. She’s forgiven him but Brian still blames himself for what happened.”

Justin walked up to Brian and turned him around to face him. “It wasn’t your fault.” He looked right into Brian’s eyes as he said this.

“I haven’t seen Deb since Mikey was moved to the rehab centre.”

“Then I think it’s about time that you see her,” Justin said. “You both need to heal and I think that this will be a great way to start. We don’t know how long we will be with the Chief and Deb.”

“Call me Carl, Justin. Now let me call the two officers and find out if the SUV is still back there.”

Justin watched the emotions that came across Brian’s eyes. He could see the tears pool in his eyes. Justin placed his head on Brian’s chest and put his arms around him. He felt for the man.

Brian took the comfort of the arms around him. He knew that he needed to get rid of the guilt that followed him all these years. He knew that Deb couldn’t afford the rehab centre so he footed the bill for Mikey. When they couldn’t do anything more for Mikey, he was moved to a convalescent home to start a new life.

“Okay,” Brian whispered.

“We should go now,” Carl stated. “The SUV is still there so we’re going out the front door.”

“What about the arrest report?” Brian asked.

“It’s all taken care of,” Carl replied. “Let’s go.”

The three men made their way out of the office and out the front door. Many officers were stunned to see the Chief with Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor but no one said anything. They figured that the Chief had everything under wraps. They made their way to Carl’s car and both Brian and Justin got into the back and laid down. Brian spooned behind Justin.

“We’re here,” Carl stated after they drove for half and hour.

Both passengers rose to a sitting position and Brian looked towards the house that he was raised in for a time. His heart was pounding in his chest when he saw the front door open and there stood Deb. She became a mother to him when he needed someone to hug. He got out and stood beside Justin then shut the door to the car.

Deb heard the car approach the front and made her way to the door. She hadn’t seen Brian in three years. She needed to close that book and begin a new one if she was going to keep her surrogate son close. Deb would not lose another son. When she saw Brian exit the car, tears pooled in her eyes. He was still fucking gorgeous.

Brian stood at the bottom of the steps and looked towards Deb. She never changed one bit from the last time he saw her. He was enveloped into arms that could crush ribs if you didn’t take a breath before her arms went around you.

“Brian,” she whispered.

“Mom,” Brian began to say. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you little shit,” Deb stood back from him stating. “It wasn’t your fucking fault. You saved him.”

“But he doesn’t know us anymore,” he whispered.

“But he’s alive and that’s what counts.” She then turned to Justin. “Hi, I’m Deb. You’re safe here.”

“Thank you Deb,” Justin replied. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“You damn right I didn’t have to do this but when I heard it was Brian and a lost little gay boy then how could I resist. Besides, I take care of all the lost gay boys of Liberty Avenue.”

“Let’s get inside before we’re spotted,” Carl stated.

When they all got into the house, Brian turned to Deb.

“I know I wasn’t there, when you need me the most,” Brian began to say. He watched as Deb opened her mouth. “Let me get this off my chest. There were many nights that I had nightmares of what happened. I didn’t let anyone know about them. Deb, I’m sorry for not being there when you needed me the most. I abandoned all my friends and even you. I should have been there.”

“Now you listen you little shit!” Deb exclaimed as she had a sharp fingernail pointed at him. “I have heard you say more times than anything that sorry is bullshit. I don’t blame you for what happened to Michael. If you hadn’t been there he would have died. I may have lost one son who doesn’t know who he is but I will not lose another. You’re all I have left Brian.”

Brian let sink in what Deb just told him. He reached out and gave her one of the biggest hugs he ever gave her. “Thanks, Mom.” Brian now knew that with Deb in his life again that he would finally heal. “Now what’s for dinner. I’m starved.”

When Brian said that statement, Justin’s stomach rumbled loud. Everyone laughed.

They all sat down to a big dinner of lasagna with garlic bread and salad. Carl and Brian filled in Deb with what was happening with Justin. Brian also told her of the black SUV that was parked outside the loft.

“So we need to keep you both safe from the big bad wolf,” Deb declared. “How are we going to do that?”

“I would post a car outside but someone might get suspicious of it and then the gigs up.” Carl thought for a minute and a plan formulated in his mind. “How about we do nothing? No one’s going to suspect that they are here at all. No one knows I moved here other than my personal assistant, Andy.”

“What about work, Deb?” Brian asked.

“I retired last year,” Deb replied. “You don’t know but I bought the Diner before I retired and I have someone else running it now. It brings a little bit of income in but we don’t need it with what Carl is making. The money goes to paying for Mikey’s upkeep.”

“About that Deb,” Brian began to say, “I have been paying for Mikey’s upkeep. I knew you couldn’t afford it so any money that you paid, I put into an account for your retirement. There’s quite the hefty sum in there by now.”

“You didn’t have to do that Brian,” Deb stated.

“I know,” Brian replied. “But what happened to Mikey, I felt responsible. What I know now will not change things. Besides, I have plenty.”

“How about we get you both settled into your rooms?” Deb said changing the subject. “Do you have any clothes?”

“I got one of my officers to get some of your’s Brian,” Carl said. “They’re in the trunk. I’ll get them. We also picked up your laptop. But for Justin, I don’t know.”

“He has no clothes,” Brian said. “I didn’t have time.”

“That’s okay,” Deb replied. “I might have something of Mikey’s that might fit him.”

Justin got Mikey’s old room and Brian got Vic’s room. 

When Brian entered Vic’s room, many memories came to his mind. He remembered the first time he had a talk with the man about being gay. Vic gave him the talk of being safe: never have sex without a condom. Vic was more like a father to Brian than his old man was who beat the shit out of him whenever it suited him. Vic died not long before Mikey was hit. He missed him so much. Vic protected him with his arms. This house was more home to him than his own. Here he had a family who loved each other.

“Justin how about a shower to freshen up?” Deb asked.

“I would like that,” Justin replied.

Brian got ready for bed. He heard a knock after getting into bed with just his boxer briefs. “Come in.”

Deb walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I hope you don’t mind Vic’s room,” Deb stated.

“I miss him a lot,” Brian said and took Deb’s hand.

“I do too,” Deb replied. “We’ll get this mess sorted out and then we’ll see where we go from here.”

“I need to call Cynthia in the morning and tell her what’s going on. She might think that the bulletin was real about me kidnapping Justin.”

“Alright,” Deb said. “We’ll take care of business in the morning. I want you to know that I still love you kiddo. You’re one of my own. I consider you one of my son’s.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Thanks, Maw,” Brian whispered. “I love you too. Always have, always will. I want you to know that Justin’s been having nightmares. Don’t worry about him. Let me handle things.”

Deb looked right into Brian’s eyes. She saw the love he had for the young man. “You love him, don’t you?”

Brian broke eye contact knowing he couldn’t tell Deb the truth.

“I thought so,” she replied. “Don’t take too long in telling him.”

“Justin already knows. He’s going to wait until all this blows over. How can someone fall in love so fast?”

“I think you have a guardian angel watching over you.” Deb then looked to the ceiling over the bed.

Brian followed her eyes and saw the angel. He then turned on his side and kissed Deb’s hand.

“Good.” Deb kissed his forehead again. “Get some sleep. Knowing you, you will be at work with your computer trying to catch the fucker that is responsible for all this mess.”

Brian laughed at what Deb said. “Night Deb.” He rolled on his right side and knew that something was missing: Justin.

Sometime during the night, a blood curdling scream broke out. Brian knew it was Justin and ran to his room. When he entered, Justin was sitting up in his bed with sweat pouring from his face. It had to be a horrible nightmare to produce that much sweat.

Brian sat on the edge of the bed and looked into his eyes. When he saw the pupils return to normal, he touched Justin’s shoulder to let him know that he was not alone.

“Justin,” Brian whispered.

Justin looked into Brian’s eyes and saw the love. After Brian whispered his name, he came forward and lightly kissed Brian. It was like he was looking for comfort.

Brian felt the kiss and kissed back when he realized that this was all wrong. He pushed Justin away.

“We can’t,” Brian murmured.

“Sorry,” Justin replied softly. 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Yeah, but not here,” Justin replied. “How about downstairs?”

They made their way downstairs and went into the kitchen. Brian got water for the both of them and they sat at the table.

“About the dream,” Justin began as he took a sip of water. “It was no dream. It was reality. The reason I know about the cross is that I was strapped to it face down after I got better. David would lube up a plug and insert it into me and would leave me there for hours. After he got me down, my muscles would start to cramp being in the same position all the time. David would then put me to bed with a muscle relaxant and I would stay in bed for two days until he would start all over again.”

“What a sick bastard!” The voice was exclaimed from the bottom of the steps.

Both participants at the table turned to see Deb standing at the bottom of the steps.

“Deb go back to bed,” Brian stated as he got up from the table. “I’ll deal with this.”

“Brian, it’s okay,” Justin replied. “I’m getting tired anyway.”

“I’ll be right up,” Brian said as he kissed his forehead.

After Justin went upstairs, Brian turned to Deb. “This is the first time he’s opened up to me about what was happening to him.”

“I’m sorry, Brian.”

“Deb, just to let you know, I have slept with Justin the past two nights and we’ve never had sex. He wants to wait until this is all over. When we’re together, I’ve noticed that he has no nightmares unless I’m not with him. It’s like I’m a safety blanket for him with my arms around him.”

“Brian, I understand. If you want to share your bed with him then that’s fine. From what I’ve heard at the diner, you never went back to your old stomping grounds. Is this true?” Deb was curious. She never heard of the Stud of Liberty Avenue returning since Mikey’s accident.

“Yeah, I never went back. I carried too much guilt about Mikey that I’ve never fucked anyone since that night. I couldn’t take the looks people were giving me even if I walked into Woody’s for a drink.”

“Go to him then,” Deb stated. “Keep him safe.”

“I will, Maw,” Brian replied and kissed her cheek. He then made his way up to Mikey’s old room. 

He hadn’t been in this room in three years. When he walked in, it was like moving backwards in time. The wallpaper was still of a child with race cars and super heroes. The bed still had Spiderman sheets on them. He sat on the bed with Justin.

“Come with me,” Brian stated as he held out his hand. Brian knew that he couldn’t stay in this room.

Justin took the hand and was guided to another room. Inside was a gay man’s room with pillows galore on the bed in every color of the rainbow. He watched as Brian moved them to a chair in the corner and they both ended up in bed with Brian spooned behind Justin.

“Now is this better?” Brian asked as he turned out the light and gathered Justin in his arms.

“Yeah, much better.”

“I told Deb about you sleeping soundly when we’re in the same bed. You never seem to wake when you’re in my arms but once I leave the bed, you wake with a scream. We need to keep the silence if we don’t want the neighbors to hear.”

“I think you’re right,” Justin replied as he took Brian’s hand into his own and kissed the knuckles.

When Brian felt the kiss, he kissed Justin back behind the ear. They both settled down.

The next morning, Justin turned around and watched Brian sleep on his back. Justin knew without a doubt that he was falling hard for Brian.

“Like something you see,” Brian asked without opening his eyes.

Justin was startled for gazing at the beautiful man. “Maybe.”

“How about some breakfast? I can smell bacon.” Brian then turned on his side to look at Justin. “Knowing Deb, she cooked a hungry man’s breakfast for you.”

“Me?” Justin questioned.

“Yeah, you. The way you gobbled that lasagna down last night, I thought Deb would have to cook more.”

“I don’t gobble,” Justin laughed. “Besides, I’m still a growing boy.” He gave Brian a big grin.

“With a bubble butt like yours, I’m surprised you can find pants to fit.” Brian snorted.

“I’ll have you know, that’s my best ASSet,” Justin laughed as he playfully slapped Brian’s chest. “Race you down stairs.” Justin jumped out of bed and went to his room to find sweats and a t-shirt on the bed. He got into them fast, went to the bathroom to do his morning routine and ran down the stairs.

“Hey slow down,” Deb yelled from the kitchen. “Sounds like a heard of elephants running around the house.” She smiled knowing there was someone in the house she could take care of again. Even if they were grown men.

“Morning, Deb, Carl” Justin said. “Sorry about the noise.” Just then his stomach made a loud growl. He looked to Deb and they both laughed. “Thanks for the clothes and the other things.” He noticed a new toothbrush in the bathroom along with a disposable razor.

“Your welcome, Sunshine,” Deb replied. “It’s nice to have someone around again after all these years.”

“Sunshine?” Brian remarked. “Morning everyone.” He made his way to the coffee maker and got coffee. He raised it to Carl who held out his own cup.

“With a smile like that, he lights the fucking place up,” Deb replied as she got the pancakes out of the oven and on the table. “Now let’s eat and discuss what we’re going to do until this mess is cleaned up.”

They all sat around the table and dug into the food. There definitely was enough food to feed an army.

Brian told Carl of what Justin described on the property of David Cameron. When Carl heard about the crypt in the back of the property with the lose dirt around, he knew that something had to be done.

“What are we going to do about the trumped up charges concerning my kidnapping?” Justin asked.

“I think I got that covered,” Brian replied. “Carl, here, is going to call David Cameron to let him know that he has Collin Cameron in custody. Somehow David will see this to his advantage to get Collin back so that he won’t lose money.”

“I don’t want to go back!” Justin was now scared.

“Listen,” Brian stated. “I know you don’t want to go back but we need to do this if we can get access to the property. I have a camera with a built in microphone at the office in the form of a button. It’s part of a new security feature that I’m testing out for a security company. No one will know it is a camera. When you get on the property, tell David that Brian Kinney kidnapped you into safety only to find out that I’m a sex addict.”

A snort was heard at the table. The three men turned to Deb. “What?” Deb asked. “I knew that all along.” She then smiled at Brian.

Brian then turned back to Justin. “I want you to tell him that you called the police from my apartment. This will show the man outside in the SUV is telling David the truth when he saw the cops outside the loft last night. Carl will return you to him later tomorrow.” He turned to Deb. “Could you sew buttons onto a shirt? One of them will have a camera.”

“Sure,” Deb replied. “Anything to help my boys.”

“I’ll phone Cynthia on one of the burner phones and get the ball rolling.” Brian got up from the table and went to his jacket. He took out the burner phone and called Cynthia. With everything in place, he went back to the table. 

“Brian, this will be a day like every other day,” Carl stated and set off the work.

“Gotcha,” Brian replied. He then turned to Deb. “Deb do you have anything to do?” He motioned his eyes to Justin.

“Well,” Deb replied when she got the clue. “I was going to bake today. I need to make meals for some of the guys that live at Vic Grassi House.”

“What’s that?” Justin asked with interest.

“After my brother died, God rest his soul,” Deb made the cross on her chest, “Brian got a few patrons of the city to help fund a house for people dying of HIV/AIDS. It’s a sort of hospice where they can live out their last days of their lives. I make meals twice a month for them and this is my week. I could use a hand, Justin, if you’re not busy.”

“I would love to help,” Justin replied. “I love to cook. Let me clear the table.”

“I’ll be down in the basement,” Brian stated as he grabbed his laptop.

What no one knew other than Brian and Deb was that Carl kept a secret room that he installed in the basement. Carl did most of his thinking on some of the tougher cases that came across his desk. He might have been the Chief of Police but he still liked to keep his mind sharp with new cases. If he came up with something, he would find a way to sneak the notes into the files down in the precinct.

Brian was working on the files of David Cameron and Stockwell with his laptop and Carl’s computer when a call came into the room.

“Hey, Chief,” Brian said. “How did it go?”

“It went better than normal,” Carl replied. “I told David that we would be bringing Collin back to him tomorrow afternoon. I also said that we needed to ask him a few more questions concerning his kidnapping. David was glad to hear that Collin would be returned. I asked him why he had Collin in the first place to see what his response would be.”

“What did he say?”

“He told me that Collin was in an accident two years ago. He was recuperating at his house. David told me he lost touch with his brother before the accident. When he found him again, he took him in to help heal.”

“Well, we both know that is a bunch of malarkey. Just to let you know that the camera has a two mile range. We have to be within two miles for the camera to pick up anything in the house.”

“That’s good to know. I’ll have a utility van sitting within the two mile radius with you inside so you can see what is going on. By the way, the black SUV is gone from the police station. I just got word after calling David that it disappeared.”

“That is interesting.”

“I also had one of my men dressed up as a bum last night and he put a homing device on the rear of the vehicle. It show up later at David’s estate.”

“I think I hear Cynthia.”

“Alright then. You go do what you have to do and I’ll get the ball rolling for tomorrow.”

“Will do, Chief.” Brian hung up the phone and went upstairs.

Cynthia was sitting at the table with coffee when she saw Brian walk into the room. 

Brian looked around the kitchen and saw many meals prepared for the Grassi House.

“Well, boss, how are things?”

“I was just talking to Carl and things are all set. All we need is the camera and the equipment.” Brian got himself a cup of coffee. He stood beside Justin, facing the table.

“Got them right here.” Cynthia handed over a small duffle bag. “I also got word from Hunter that we may have found Jason Kempt.”

“Jason Kempt?” Deb asked.

“Yeah, you know him?” Brian asked.

“Yeah. He came to the diner all the time. After I retired, I went to the diner to keep up with what the boys were doing these days. That was when I heard that Jason was no longer around. No one knew what happened to him.”

“Well,” Brian began, “he disappeared around that same time. I asked Justin about him and he heard David talk about him in his study. David talked about taking him to a bar outside the city.”

“I hope Jason is all right,” Justin whispered.

“”We’ll get him back,” Brian replied as he took Justin into his arms.

When Cynthia saw this gesture, she smiled for the first time at Brian knowing he was going to be all right. She never saw Brian with anyone since Mikey got hurt.

Justin felt the comfort in Brian’s arms. These arms were like a security blanket for him.

“Now,” Deb began to say to get everyone out of this funk. “I need to find a shirt so that Justin could wear to this undercover operation.”

“I have one here,” Cynthia stated as she handed over the shirt to Deb. “I went to a clothing store and got a button down in Justin’s size.”

“Let me get my sewing kit and I’ll replace the buttons with the other ones.”

“Deb, I got a shirt with plane buttons. The camera is designed to replace any plain button. So there will only be one button to replace.” Cynthia got the camera out of the bag. To the naked eye, it looked like a plain button.

“Well, this will be a snap then.” Deb went to get her kit and set to work on replacing the one button. Cynthia showed her how to do it being that it was a new camera system.

“Well, are you nervous?” Brian asked Justin.

“Hell yeah,” Justin miffed. “How would you feel knowing that you were going to be returned to the one place that you escaped from? I don’t want to go back there but if I have to, to save more kids, then I will.”

“I know you don’t want to go back,” Brian replied. “If I could I would go in your place. I would keep you safe. Carl assured me that I will be in the van not far from you with other officers he trusts. Since I took Stockwell down, there are officers on the force that can’t be trusted. We’re lucky to have walked out of the precinct last night the way we did. But when you’re with the Chief of Police, you never question his methods. Now let’s see how this camera works.”

Justin got into the shirt that Deb just put the button on. It looked like any ordinary button.

Brian watched as Justin changed with his back to him. There he saw two big red welts on Justin’s back. He didn’t say anything about them. He then got the gear out of the bag and set up the equipment to see if the camera was working properly.

“Justin, could you pan around the room so that I could see what range this thing is in?”

Justin turned around the room slowly to make sure that the camera picked up everything. The test was a success.

“That looks great,” Brian said as he packed up the equipment again.

Justin took the shirt off and carefully folded it so as not to scratch the button.

“I’m going back to the office, Brian,” Cynthia said. “I need to check up on Hunter and see if he found anything else on Jason.”

“Okay, Cyn,” Brian replied. “I hope to get back to the office in the next couple of days to finish what we started on David Cameron. If there is any incriminating evidence from the camera and with what I found in the files, we should have this case solved. I want to put this one into bed so that I don’t have to find any more kids dead or gone missing. We need to close this case.”

“I agree,” Cynthia replied. “Thanks for the coffee, Deb. I hope to see you real soon.”

“It was nice to meet you,” Deb replied. “Come over anytime for coffee or just to chat. I’m here all the time.”

“Thanks Deb,” Cynthia said. “See you, boss.” With that said she left the three of them alone.

“Justin, have you done any acting in school?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, we did a Midsummer’s Night Dream in high school. Why?”

“Because I want you to put on a show for David. I want you to show him that you’re glad to be home and act scared like I was going to do something to you. Can you do that?”

“I don’t want to do that but I will.” He gazed into Brian’s eyes. “I will for you.”

“That’s all I ask,” Brian replied. “Now I need to get back to work so that we can bring David and anyone associated with him down. There will be more charges brought against Stockwell after all this mess is through.”

Deb was watching the two men. She knew that Brian loved him with just the looks. “Justin, how about we get supper ready for the men when Carl comes home.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Justin replied as he was still gazing into Brian’s eyes.

Brian went back to the office in the basement and the other two got supper ready.

Later when Justin and Brian went to bed, Justin was a little nervous going through his mind on how to fool David that he was scared. But Justin knew that he wouldn’t be just acting: he was totally scared about returning to that house. When Brian spooned behind Justin, Justin brought Brian’s hand up to his chest, putting it over his heart.

“Justin?” Brian whispered when he felt Justin’s heart pounding in his chest. He pulled him closer.

“I’m scared,” Justin whispered. “I know I have to do this but what’s going to happen with me? I might screw up?”

“If you’re scared use those emotions on David. Tell him that you were scared for your life after Brian Kinney kidnapped you. Inform him that when you ran away from him that you weren’t thinking at the time.”

“About that Brian,” Justin muttered.

“When you changed your shirt this afternoon downstairs, I saw red welts on your back.”

Justin turned around in bed to look at Brian. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought.

“I got those three weeks ago. It was the last time that David had me strung up on the cross with a butt plug inside me. It was the first and only time David used one of the whips on me. I was in bed for two weeks but what they didn’t know is that after the sting was gone, I was looking for a way to escape. That was when I came to you.”

“Before you get dressed in the morning,” Brian began to say, “I want to photograph those welts for the case. We will show that David was into training new slaves for sale on Craig’s List. Now let’s get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Justin replied. He quickly kissed Brian’s cheek and turned to place his back against Brian’s chest. He then took Brian’s hand and placed it on his heart.

Brian felt Justin’s heart under his hand and knew the pounding was no longer there but a slow rhythm. He smiled as he closed his eyes.

Justin got very little sleep that night with what was going on in his mind. He couldn’t relax enough to settle. When he looked at the clock, he noticed it was 5:30. Justin moved out of Brian’s arms slowly and made his way to the shower with some clothes. After his bathroom duties, he dressed and went down to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee only to find Carl at the table in his robe. Coffee was already made so he grabbed a cup.

“Morning,” Justin said.

“Morning,” Carl replied. “Can’t sleep?”

Justin shook his head and sat at the table. “You?”

“I always get up before the crack of dawn,” Carl stated. “Are you ready?”

“I don’t know,” Justin answered. “What if I screw this up?”

“You won’t. You want to get back at him what he did to you.” Carl stared at Justin to see his reaction.

Justin’s head shot up after that statement.

“I know about the welts on your back. I haven’t been a cop all these years to know abuse when I see it. I just didn’t want anyone else to know that I knew.”

“Before we leave,” Justin stated, “Brian wants to take some pictures of my back for evidence. He said it will put more charges against David.”

“That’s a good idea,” Carl said. “Now how about we start breakfast for the others? I do know a thing or two about bacon and eggs.”

Justin chuckled and both men got to work. Just as Justin was pulling the bacon out of the oven, Brian and Deb made their way downstairs.

“Look at that,” Deb whispered. Brian and her were standing at the bottom of the stairs. “Our two men are making us breakfast.” She smirked at her statement.

Brian smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. “You knew?” he whispered.

“Hell yeah,” Deb said as she turned her head and kissed Brian’s cheek.

They made their way to the table. Brian got them coffee as he kissed Justin’s cheek. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Justin turned and smiled his Sunshine smile at him.

“Morning, honey,” Deb stated as she kissed her husband on the lips. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Morning,” Carl replied kissing her back. “Justin and I made scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast, pancakes and bacon. I think we’ll need the energy for today.”

They all sat around the table to eat and talked about the news of Liberty Avenue. Brian lost contact with people down there after what happened to Mikey. Right now they needed a distraction for what was about to happen with Justin.

Justin soaked up the news about Liberty Avenue. It was like a whole new world to a young gay man. After everything settled about the case, Justin was going to have Brian take him there and see how the gay community lives. He was excited.

After Brian got Justin photographed, Justin dressed in the shirt with the camera and a pair of cargo pants. Then they got into Carl’s car with Justin sitting in the front and Brian laying down in the back.

Carl pulled up into the garage away from the other cop cars and the trio made their way to Carl’s office. When they entered, Andy was ready for Carl.

“Everything is set, Chief,” Andy stated. “Coffee is ready.” He went to the side board and poured coffee for everyone including himself.

“You trust this man, Carl?” Justin asked.

“Yes,” Carl replied. “Besides, he my son.” He was looking through his messages.

Brian looked like a deer caught in a set of headlights. “You didn’t tell me?”

“No,” Carl replied. “What‘s more is that when he entered the police academy, he took his mother’s maiden name. He’s wanted to work beside me since he was a kid.”

“I don’t call him Dad at work,” Andy replied. “He’s my Chief. This way I can look out for him and he looks out for me. This is the safest job I could think of and when Dad became Chief, I put in a request to work as his PA. Now we keep an eye on each other.”

“Does Deb know?” Brian asked. 

“Hell yeah,” Carl stated. “I had to tell her one day when she caught Andy calling me Dad at work.”

“Yeah, it kind of slipped out,” Andy replied. “I told her who I was and she welcomed me into the family. Why do you think that Deb is never nervous when she sends Carl to work? It’s because she know that I have his back if something goes down. Now we need to get onto this sting before the shit hits the fan.”

Brian was shocked to hear Andy talk like that. It was like having Deb in the same room with them. He smiled and they all got down to work.

They worked out a plan with Andy’s help. Everything was in place. Before they left, Andy handed the Chief another uniform jacket.

“What’s this?” Brian questioned.

“What you don’t know is that this jacket has a built in microphone for when the Chief goes out on covert operations,” Andy stated. “It’s what keeps him safe in the public. Now while he’s getting Justin to David’s, you and I, Brian, will be in the van listening to what is being said. Remember, I always have the Chief’s back.”

Brian nodded and left with Andy to the van to set up the camera system that would record everything that Justin saw inside the house. They were not more than a mile in the utility van with other officers making it look like they were repairing wires on the telephone poles.

Meanwhile, Justin and Carl were headed to David’s house with another officer. It was the same one that played Brian when they were arrested. After the officer at the gate buzzed them through, they drove up to the large house and got out.

David opened the door after receiving word that Collin was at the gate.

“Collin,” David yelled as he ran to Justin. He wrapped his arms around his brother. “It’s good to have you back.”

Justin didn’t know what to do so he put his arms around David to show that he couldn’t fool him. “It’s good to be home.” Justin was shaking as tears made their way down his cheeks. If he was going to pull this off, he was going to have to play the part.

“Chief Horvath, thank you for returning my brother.” David let Justin go to shake Carl’s hand.

“All in a days work,” Carl stated. He knew he also had a part to play in this fiasco. “We have Kinney in custody for kidnapping charges. We found out that Brian had a fetish for young boys in his private life. Anyways, you take care of your brother here.”

“I will,” David stated as he put his arm around Justin’s shoulders. David watched the officers leave and pulled Justin into the house. “I have your bedroom all set up, Collin.”

“Thank you David,” Justin replied. “It’s good to be home.” He trembled with fear having David’s arm around him.

“Come,” David said. “Let’s go to my study and talk.”

Justin nodded. He was scared about what was going to happen but he knew that if they had more evidence for the police then more charges were going to stick.

Before Justin sat in a chair before David’s desk, he turned around to make sure the camera on his shirt had a good look at the room. He then watched as David got coffee for them both. Justin wondered what was taking so long. A stream of tears worked their way down his cheeks. He wanted David to think he was a victim here.

“Are you okay?” David inquired as he saw the tears. He place a cup of coffee before Justin on the edge of the desk.

“Yeah,” Justin replied wiping the tears. “It was horrible what that man did to me.”

“What do you mean?” David asked as he took his chair.

“For two days, Kinney had me cuffed to a bed as he…” Justin couldn’t continue. He wanted David to think the worst as he made more tears flow.

“He didn’t rape you, did he?”

“No,” Justin shouted as he walked to the window. It was then he saw the crypt. He put his finger on the window to show Brian what he was pointing at. Justin then saw in his peripheral vision the table where the coffee pot sat. Turning to face the table, Justin wanted the camera to pick up on a small bottle that was placed beside a bowl of sugar. Somehow he knew that David drugged his coffee. He then took his seat and pretended to take a sip of the coffee. After he place the coffee to his lips, he could feel his lips start to go numb.

“He made love to my body with his tongue,” Justin whispered, shivering. “He made me feel dirty.”

“Well now that you’re home,” David replied, “I’ll take care of you. Why don’t you go upstairs and rest a while before lunch. You looked tired.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Justin pretended to droop his eyes. He rose from the chair and made his way to his bedroom. It wasn’t far from David’s office.

After he closed the door he began to talk. “Brian, I saw the crypt from the study window. That’s what I was pointing at when I looked outside. The table on my right when I turned had a small bottle beside the sugar. I never seen it before. I think he drugged my coffee. My lips are a little numb. So I’m going to make him think that I passed out from the coffee to see what he’s going to do to me. I hope to have the shirt on wherever he takes me. I’m going to lie down.”

Justin got up onto the bed and pretended to be asleep. After a while he heard the bedroom door open, he observed through the slit in his eyes, two men approach the bed. He then felt himself lifted off the bed and watched as he was taken down to the dungeon. His shirt was taken off as well as his pants. The clothes were carefully placed over a chair with the shirt on top. The camera faced Justin being strapped to the cross.

The two men left Justin in the room after they strapped him to the cross. They knew that David would continue his training of Justin today. David didn’t want to wait any longer. He had a customer coming over later to look at the property of one Justin Taylor.

&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, out in the van, Brian and Andy watched the whole thing as if it was a movie. They then heard Justin talk when he was in his room alone. When Justin was taken down to the dungeon, Brian jumped out of his seat.

“I need to go to him before they kill him.” Brian demanded.

“Brian,” Andy stated as he grabbed Brian’s arm. “They will not hurt him. Now that David has him back, he will go back to his plan and sell Justin. We just have to wait.”

Brian knew that Andy was right. They needed all the evidence they could get to put David away for life. He took his chair and went back to watching the camera.

&&&&&&&&

Justin didn’t know how long he waited until he heard a noise at the door.

“Dabid?” Justin slurred his words making David believe that he was incoherent. Only thing was, was that his lips were numb and his words were impeded.

“It’s alright, my pet,” David replied. He saw the two small welts on Justin’s back from three weeks ago. He ran his hand down one of the welts lovingly. “Do they hurt?”

“A lidle,” Justin whimpered. He hated David touching him with his hands. Justin shivered at the light touch. “Why are you doin’ thiss?” He made tears well up in his eyes enough for them to trail streaks down his face.

“I’m training you to be a slave for a customer I have coming this afternoon. I know that this should have been done a long time ago but I need to get you into the system before anyone finds out. Especially the cops and that Brian Kinney.”

“Why Bwian?” Justin slurred.

“You didn’t know he was a private detective?” David asked. He went to the table and picked up a cock ring, placing it Justin’s cock and balls.

“No,” Justin whispered. When he felt his cock encase in something, his cock went completely flaccid.

David didn’t like that Justin couldn’t get hard. He even pumped Justin’s cock a few times to make him hard with no results.

“What did Kinney do to you?”

“Notin.” Justin wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a hard cock. What was going through his mind was when him and Daphne experimented with sex before he found out he was gay.

David wondered if he used too much of the drug. It was then that he heard a ruckus upstairs. David called the front gate.

“What’s going on?” he screamed into the phone. After a while he hung up the phone. “Shit!” he yelled. “I have to get you out of here.”

&&&&&&&&

After Brian watched David put the cock ring on Justin, the crew from the van along with the other officers and the SWAT team, drove through the gates of the property and took control of the situation.

Brian and Andy ran to the dungeon and pounded on the door.

“Cameron!” Brian screamed. “I know you’re in there. Come out with your hands up. This is the police.”

After a few moments of not hearing anything, Andy stood back from the door and kicked it in with his foot. He looked to Brian and nodded his head.

Brian couldn’t believe the move Andy did and just nodded at him. They both entered the room and watched just has David was taking Justin down from the cross and placing him in front of himself.

“Put the gun down, Kinney,” David threatened. He had one of the blades from one of the whips pressed up against Justin’s throat. “Or he’s dead.”

Brian stopped in his tracks as he watched the horror before his eyes. When he looked at Justin, there were tear streaks on his cheeks. Brian’s arms were out in front of him with his gun drawn.

“Put the weapon down!” Brian shouted. He knew that the camera and microphone were still recording. Brian wanted this evidence.

“What are you going to do? Shoot me?” David asked. He pressed the blade closer to Justin’s throat.

“No,” Brian replied, “I’m going to shoot Justin?” Brian watched as a trickle of blood began to ooze out of a nick in his throat.

“Why me?” Justin screamed with numb lips.

“Because you don’t mean a damn thing to me,” Brian replied. He knew inside of him that his heart was breaking. He would never shoot Justin but he had to make Justin think he was going to. “And if you’re dead, then David doesn’t have you to sell on the market.”

“Then go ahed and shooot me,” Justin shouted through numb lips. “Seee if I care!” He knew that Brian was playing a game with the situation and went along.

A shot was heard throughout the house. Everyone stood still trying to figure out where it came from. The officers and SWAT team raced frantically around until two of the SWAT team members came upon the situation in the basement.

There inside was a dead David on the floor with a bullet between the eyes. The members of the SWAT team looked around until they came upon Officer Denborough. Smoke was coming out at the end of Andy’s gun. They went over to see if the perpetrator was live but they knew he was dead with the marksmanship of the shot.

Brian jumped as the shot was fired from behind him. He turned around and saw Andy in the shooting position. He looked into Andy’s eyes and saw the determination of an officer taking down a suspect. Nodding his head after he watched Andy straighten up, Brian ran to Justin, grabbed a robe off a peg on the wall and place it around his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked. He brought Justin close to his chest, running his hand up and down Justin’s back.

“Yeah,” Justin mumbled. “Lipsss are a lidle num.”

Brian chuckled at the sentence. “We’ll get you to a hospital and get you checked out.”

Justin just nodded as Brian lead him out of the dungeon and out of the house.

Brian watched as the horror unfolded before his eyes. What he didn’t know was that there were other kids inside the house. They were all sitting on the lawn with sheets around them. Brian counted five boys who all looked between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. He recognized some of the kids as ones posted on his Missing Child Find site. This made him relax knowing that some of the families were going to get their boys back.

After being check out with the paramedics in the ambulance, Justin was cleared. The name was on the bottle that David poured in his coffee was a local anesthetic used on athletes when injuries didn’t warrant them going to a hospital. The paramedics said that it would wear off in the next few hours.

“Brian!” Carl shouted as he approached the two men. “Are you both okay?”

“Yeah Carl,” Brian replied. “I think you need to go to Andy. He saved Justin’s life.”

Just then, Andy approached his father. He looked into Carl’s eyes and collapsed. 

“Andy!” Carl shouted. He got down to the ground and patted his cheek to wake him up.

The paramedics were on him after he went down. One of them brought out smelling salts and waved it under his nose. He was coming around.

“He just passed out,” one paramedic stated. “He should be fine.”

“You take care of him,” Carl stated to Brian, “And I’ll take care of Andy.”

“Hey,” Andy whispered. “What happened?”

“We’ll talk later,” Carl replied. “Let’s go. Brian, you and Justin come with me.”

The four got into a squad car and left the scene for the others to clean up. Carl drove them to his place and got both Justin and Andy on the sofa. 

When Deb heard the news on the scanner, she got dinner ready. She knew to keep busy when something went on in Carl’s life. When Deb heard that a shot was fired, she didn’t know who was hit but when Carl called about coming home with company, cooking made her calm.

The front door opened on the Horvath residence. Deb was there to help.

“What happened?” she asked. Deb watched as Andy and Justin were placed on the sofa. She got out a couple of blankets to keep them warm in case there was trauma.

“Andy saved Justin’s life,” Brian murmured as he sat beside Justin with his arms around him. He looked towards Andy. “Thank you.”

“Just doing my duty.” The young office cuddled down under the blanket. He was a little cold.

“What happened to you, Andy?” Deb asked.

“It was my first shooting,” Andy mumbled.

“Ah,” was all Deb said. “Well, now that you got that out of your system, then you should be alright.” She knew not to make an big deal about it. Living with a cop was all in the line of duty when it came to police work. “I made a pot of chicken soup that should put some hair on your chest.”

“Deb, could Justin just have broth?” Brian asked. “He has numb lips from an anesthetic David put in his coffee. He made it look like he was drinking it but didn’t?”

“Sure, kiddo,” Deb replied. She ran her hand through Justin’s hair. “Are you okay?”

Justin just nodded his head. Speaking was not good for him to those who didn’t understand him. It was best to let Brian talk for him.

“Are you going to be okay, son?” Carl asked.

“I think so,” Andy replied. “When I was standing behind Brian, all I could think was that Justin was not going to die on my watch. I’m glad I took that extra training in marksmanship.”

“Yeah about that,” Brian piped up. “How could you just shot a man right between the eyes with such precision?” Brian knew he could never to that. The most he received at the shooting range was a 96%.

“There are some things that I will keep private,” Andy replied to Brian. What no one knew was that he had a friend in Special Forces in the Army that he trained with to make him a better man. When he applied that training to the police academy, he excelled in all his physical classes. The thing with Andy was that he never wanted to be a police officer. He wanted to work behind a desk for his father. So he took up a desk job at the front of the station until Carl made Chief of Police. Carl asked for him personally to be his PA. When it came to the shooting range, he never got a perfect score. It would make people ask questions.

“Okay, men, come and get it while its hot,” Deb interrupted. “We need to get these men fed and into bed to rest. From the sounds of it, they’ve had a rough day.”

Brian and Carl helped the men to the table. After they ate, Brian took Justin upstairs and put him to bed.

Carl took Andy to the basement office and let him use the shower down there to get warm. Carl came back with a pair of flannel pajamas to keep him warm in bed. He put Andy in Justin’s room since Justin stayed with Brian at night.

Two days later, Brian and Justin went into the station to give their statements to the officers. Brian handed over a copy of the video that was used on the sting to bring David Cameron down. He also handed over all the evidence that he gathered concerning Craig Taylor, Jim Stockwell and David Cameron.

They boys that were found at the home of David Cameron were also reunited with their families after they were checked out at the hospital.

The CSI’s from Pittsburgh were called in to stake out the ground around the crypt. Inside the crypt they found the body of a man whose name was George Schickel. He was the mogul behind the Schickel Pickles found in grocery stores. They later found out that he was murdered for his property. The family thought he was on a trip around the world and was letting David Cameron stay at his place while he was hired to be the doctor for the Pittsburgh Steelers.

Outside the crypt, they found many bodies of children ranging from ages twelve to eighteen years old. Many of Brian’s missing kids were put to rest.

Jason Kempt was finally found in the house of an oil baron in Texas. From the looks of his body, he was put through the roughest form of BDSM that anyone ever saw. When Deb found this out, she talked with Carl and they took him into their home and raise him. He was now officially Carl and Deb’s son by adoption. His parents didn’t want anything to do with Jason. 

After Andy’s statement was taken about what went on in the house, he was under a psychologist’s care. It was departmental procedure for anyone to deal with their first shooting. He was back at his desk after the trial of Craig Taylor and Jim Stockwell.

Craig Taylor was charged with kidnapping, accepting bribes from a police officer, drug charges and money laundering. The police found out that the money that went into Craig’s account was then taken out and deposited into another account. The police found him living in New York City under an assumed name.

After Jim Stockwell was placed in jail after the fiasco that went on with the bars outside Pittsburgh, other charges were brought against him. Brian found evidence pointing to Stockwell on money laundering, more drug charges, and the murder of George Schickel. The one drug that was found in possession of Jim Stockwell was the same drug found in George Schickel’s body. No one else possessed the drug. 

Jennifer finally got her son back. When she found out what Craig had done to their son, it made her sick. At the same time Jennifer also found out what Craig was doing with his life. She made sure that her and Molly were secure. Going to the bank, she found out she was a rich woman. After the trials were all over, she moved her money into another account and set up trust funds for both her children. Jennifer knew that Justin wanted to go to PIFA and now was his chance. 

When Justin found this out, he couldn’t be more happy. This was a day to celebrate.

The weekend of July 4th, a party was held at the Horvath residence. Everyone cheered in the city knowing that a huge case was just won by the people. Brian introduced Justin to all his friends: Lindsey, Mel, Emmett, and Ted. Justin was also given a special introduction by Brian to meet his son who will turn six in a couple of months. All of his friends watched him and knew that for the first time in his life, Brian was in love.

While all this was going on, Brian and Justin got closer in their relationship. It was a few weeks before Justin would let Brian physically touch him. Every time Brian tried to touch him, Justin would jump out of his skin. That touch reminded him so much of how David touched him while the sting was in process. Brian was patient enough to let it slide.

During the weekend of July 4th, Brian and Justin were laying in Brian’s bed at the loft after they left the Horvath party. They spent every night together in the same bed because Justin still had nightmares when he slept alone but as long as Brian was there, the nightmares didn’t exist.

“I’m glad that’s all over with,” Justin stated as he was cuddled from behind by Brian.   
“I’m glad, too,” Brian replied. His hand was softly trailing up and down Justin’s chest.

“Brian?” Justin whispered. He could feel his dick getting hard.

“Yeah.”

Justin turned to look at Brian. “I want you inside me.”

“Are you sure?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Justin replied. “Just take it easy.”

When Brian heard those words, he knew that he loved Justin. This was a big step for Justin to take and he was going to make love to the man he loved. He brought his hand down to Justin’s boxer briefs and slowing peeled them away.

Justin turned to help Brian. Both of them got out of their shorts. Justin raised his lips and kissed Brian lightly. After their shorts were gone, Justin laid on his back expecting Brian to lay on top of him. He was then turned onto his side.

“This will make it easier,” Brian whispered against Justin’s lips.

Brian carefully laid his hand on Justin’s hips as he planted feather kisses along his jaw line. He wanted Justin relaxed as much as possible. Under the pillow on Brian’s side of the bed was a tube of lube. He carefully poured some on his fingers and slowly opened Justin up.

When Justin felt the fingers open him up, his heart started to pound. He turned his head a little to reach Brian’s lips.

Brian saw Justin turn his head and he accepted the kiss. He wanted Justin in control of the sex act. Lips nibbled the neck as Brian used three fingers into Justin’s opening. When he felt Justin move back, he knew the young man was ready. Quickly putting a condom on, Brian brought his cock to the puckered entrance and pushed in slowly.

Being in the position that he was, Justin found it hard to kiss. He accepted the fact that Brian was making love to him. After a while, Justin felt Brian’s hand on his cock, stroking him up and down. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

Brian had to slow down or he wouldn’t make it through. His cock was leaking profusely in the condom. Making Justin feel needed was all he wanted right now. As his cock slowed down, he took Justin’s cock into his hand. It was the right size for his hand and hopefully for his mouth later. This was no small cock he held in his hand. Brian rubbed the slit on top making the pre cum flow. He used it as a lubricant for the strokes.

Hands were gliding across Brian’s hips lightly. They were like a million feather touches that brought tingles to his skin, making their way down to his cock. At this moment he knew that he was losing control but it didn’t matter. Brian could tell from Justin’s breathing that they were both getting close to coming.

Justin’s heart raced in his chest as he got closer to losing himself to the love that poured from Brian. This motion that Brian set was the best lovemaking he ever felt. He could feel himself leaking into Brian’s hand and Brian pumped him from behind slowly.

“Brian, harder,” Justin breathed. He knew inside that he was ready for the most incredible night of his life.

When Brian heard the words, he accelerated his motions knowing the Justin was on the brink of fulfillment. He got his right hand under Justin to take up stroking the cock while his other hand was placed on Justin’s hip. He angled his hits just right so that his cock brushed up against Justin’s prostate. As a cry left Justin’s mouth, Brian knew he was at the right angle. As his hips were moving in this porcelain body, his lips nipped at every bit of skin they could reach.

Once his prostate was hit, Justin wanted to keep that feeling alive. Pushing his hips back onto Brian’s cock was exhilarating. His own cock began to leak more. Justin brought his own hand up to his cock feeling Brian’s fingers. Both sets of hands were stroking his cock.

As Brian pushed his hips forward, he felt Justin’s hips move back. This action made Brian’s cock hit Justin’s prostate with every entry. It wasn’t long before Justin’s cum splattered in his hand. Pushing into Justin a few more times, brought his own orgasm to one that Brian never felt in his life before. He knew within his heart that he loved Justin and was never going to let him go.

“I love you,” Brian whispered against Justin’s lips. 

“I love you,” Justin whispered back. He placed his hand behind Brian’s neck and kissed him hard. 

Their tongues dueled and savored every taste. Brian slowly pulled out of Justin while grabbing the edge of the condom to throw into the trash. He went to the bathroom and got a cloth to clean them both up. After throwing the cloth towards the bathroom door, Brian laid on his back with Justin curled up on his left side.

Justin laid his head on Brian’s chest with his ear over Brian’s heart. It was the greatest sound to hear knowing that the man he loved would be there for him.

No words were spoken for the rest of the night both knowing that their future was where they were: in bed together forever.

THE END


End file.
